Jimmy Clown
Name: Jimmy Clown "Il Get you next time. This is MY TIME SCHOOL!" Actor - Daniel, R Type - Clown Symbol Clothes - Black Robe, Purple Hood Powers - Resurrection, Dark Light Main Weapons - CHAOS Blade Role - Clown King Description - The Character Jimmy Clown is a very tall and bulky villan that serves as The Heroes Main enemy (Next to CHAOS Clown who they discover later). Jimmy Clown is CHAOS Clowns Clown of Darkness, Jimmy Clown controls all of the clowns and has no feeling. Jimmy Clowns Character was designed quiet simple, we wanted him to be big and tough and look very tough and better than the other clowns. Jimmy Clown becomes more of a main enemy of Pibbs because Pibbs was the last hero to fight Jimmy Clown in the Clown wars in Time School 3. Time School 2 - Although Jimmy Clown does not make any appearence in Time School 1, he does make one appearence in the beginning of TS2. Jimmy Clown talks to Bibby Clown about what happend with the other heroes? Bibby Clown explains that he failed and Jimmy Clown in his un-happiness sees that Bibby Clown is turning slightly? so Jimmy Clown throws magic at Bibby Clown killing him. Time School 3 - Jimmy Clown decides to join the fight as he finds pibbs slowly trying to escape, so when Jimmy Clown arives with Bibby Clown near his side (Bibby Clown was ressurected cause Jimmy Clown has the power) Jimmy Clown then ressurects Jason Clown and then the three of them chase after Pibbs intill finally Pibbs escapes then Jimmy Clown says his famous line "Il get you next time. This is MY TIME SCHOOL!". Jimmy Clown then walks around a corner to see the heroes have returned but with weapons? so the clowns make there stand as instead of walking they all make a run at them! Jimmy Clown Fights pibbs as he is the first in contact and has a very intense duel of swords with him. Jimmy Clown then sees the two other clowns return to him and the bodies of the other remaning heroes so then Pibbs runs and the clowns chase him to the LEGEND Realm. Jimmy Clown and the Clowns face off with Pibbs intill finally they reach Jimmy Clown uses the Dark Light to increase the intensity against Pibbs. Pibbs then kills the two other clowns and then faces off with Jimmy Clown. in the end Jimmy Clown kills Pibbs and wins the battle walking away in victory... intill suddenlly the X-traveler appears, Jimmy Clown laughs at him and gets ready to attack him but X-Traveler uses the final light and kills Jimmy Clown. ''' ''Time School 4 - The Heroes have a soul place called the "graveyard of lost souls" the Clowns have a soul place guarded by clown guards called "The Clown Asylum". Jimmy Clown is dead so he doesnt make a Clown appearence but does make a "Clown hero" appearence. When the 4 heroes split up in the clown asylum to find 4 clown powers, Jack finds Jimmy Clowns powers. the difference between Jimmy Clown and Jacks Ver of Jimmy Clown is the mask is turned different colours as the purple is on the inside instead of the outside. Jimmy Clowns costume is the only one that changes. after Jack finds the power of Jimmy Clown he uses it to escape the clown Asylum and get to the Crimsons CHAOS Realm where the 2 Dark Clowns and CHAOS Clown await. Jimmy Clown then charges with the 3 other clowns and fights the 2 dark clowns. Jimmy Clown fights Smasher Clown and wins. but in the end CHAOS Clown takes over and takes back his sword and kills Jimmy Clown leading to the death of Jack inside. Time School 5 - Jimmy Clown returns as the main antagonist. Information will be updated soon :)